


Pack of Lions

by StarbyteWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO with no smut imagine that, Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Beta!Hunk, Beta!Pidge, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, I'm having someone proofread the spanish but I apologize for any mistakes, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Multi, Omega yell, Omega!Lance, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unpresented!Pidge, maybe there will be pairings later, omega drop, still wont be smut tho, taking suggestions!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbyteWrites/pseuds/StarbyteWrites
Summary: A collection of A/B/O Voltron drabbles, with senerios I've come up with and finally decided to write down. I live off of comments, and will totally reply to suggestions/requests etc. etc. so hit me up! Tumblr: Starbyte





	1. Omega Drop

Lance hummed to himself as he let his mind wander, sitting cross legged on top of a desk near where Hunk and Pidge tinkered with scraps of robot. Pidge had _insisted_ needed to be hauled back onto the castle when they were leaving the last planet they had all visited. Being the youngest of them all and the only one to have not presented yet, they all had a soft spot and tended to indulge in her requests to help hoard bits of machinery in her lab.

 

He’d been feeling off lately. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. He’d been unable to focus on his latest mission, and afterwards was exhausted, even though it had been simple. He’d assumed he was tired, and the others had told him to go rest, without thinking much of it. He’d tried, he really had, but he couldn’t get his mind to stop running marathons. There was some kind of anxiety starting to really poke and prod at his heart, so he went and found packmates to be close to.

 

“Argh! I just can’t get this new tech to work with the Galran tech we’ve got here.” Pidge grumbled and threw her hands up above her head. “And for _quiznacks_ sake! Lance, would you quit the humming!”

 

Lance snapped back to reality, steeling himself before answering. “A-ah. _Lo siento_ … _”_ He dangled his legs over the edge of the desk. He could sense the tension and frustration in the room, and looked to his Beta for reassurance, but Hunk was just as frustrated as Pidge was, and was intensely working with two pieces of metal.

 

“I’ll uh… just get going out of here, good luck you guys.” Lance mumbled as he stood. It didn’t earn him a response, so he briskly left. Usually just being around the others, especially Hunk, was enough to calm his nerves, but not this time. His Omega instincts were bubbling inside of his chest, making him take deep breaths to clear the anxiety. He tried to brush it off, but decided to try and seek out one of the others to be near for today.

 

He first thought to go join Keith in the training room, but his feet were dragging and he couldn’t bring himself to want to actually work out. He decided that he wouldn’t understand his need to be around someone else, so he decided that Shiro would be the obvious option. Allura and Coran were great, but being Altean, they had a different set of dynamics that they followed. Yes, they were pack, but… they wouldn’t have a calming scent to ground him. Shiro however, a powerful Alpha Prime, led their pack and was very good at keeping them together and calm. Lance prided himself in being the only Omega in the pack, and took his caretaking duties seriously, but there were some anxieties only an Alpha could quell.

 

He wandered the halls for awhile before stumbling upon a conference room after following the sounds of unknown voices and static. He found Shiro in a meeting with Allura, Coran and various other leaders on big hologram screens set up around the room. Shiro’s head immediately snapped over to the doorway when the Omega appeared, and seeming to notice the distressed scent wafting from the lanky boy from a distance, he motioned to Allura who firmly shook her head and motioned to him to pay attention to the rather chatty leader on the screen. Shiro shot one more apologetic glance, before returning his attention to the screens.

 

_Alright, no biggie. Just gotta get to somewhere safe and hunker down until… whatever this is sorts itself out. Easy._

 

Lance told himself this over and over as he slowly crept along the halls, finding himself looking over his shoulder more times than not.

 

_Just got to make it to the nest that’s hidden in the vent. That one will be the safest to ride this out._

Lance caught himself starting to fluff up more as he noticed an Alpha scent nearby, even though it registered to him as a pack member.

 

“Yo, Lance. You doing alright?” Keith jogged up from a hallway leading to the communal showers, hair still damp. He wore a look of concern that was unlike him, and reached out to touch his shoulder. Although detached from the Omegas scents and actions, the Alpha could easily smell the distress on him, which wasn’t common.

 

“Mmhn.” Lance replied while smoothly avoiding the on coming hand, and continuing his trek down the hallway.

 

Keith scoffed at his avoidance.

 

“It’s pretty obvious you’re upset, Lance.” Keith mumbled, following him.

 

Lance ignored him, and let out a small warning growl, that was unlike him entirely. He desperately wanted someone to be with, to cuddle with, a trusted packmate… but his instincts were screaming. _You’re in danger. Get to a safe spot. Go to your nest._

Keith rolled his eyes and gave up easily, going to raid the kitchen after the long hours training.

 

Lance shuffled continued his journey across the castle to his room, grabbing his favorite blanket that was saturated in his own grounding scent, and wrapped himself in it. He could feel himself slowing down, like he was moving in slow motion. Nothing like this had ever happened before, and thinking about it only scared lance more.

 

He silently slipped into the library, where a large vent was nestled between two towering bookshelves. He fumbled with the latch for only a minute before managing to get it open. The vent was big enough that he just had to hunch over and walk, not really crawl.

 

He had many secret nests in areas of the castle that weren’t well travelled. The upper floors where it was mostly storage areas, the lower levels next to the humming mechanisms of the ship were where he usually liked to build them. The paladins tended to keep out of the library in general, since the books weren’t in a language any of them could read, anyway. The vent made his nest even more secluded, and was toasty as the warm air lazily floated through. There was a large junction of vents a few feet into his walk, where his nest was located. It had many comforters stolen from the upper floors of the ship, and was lined with stacks of heavy old books to create a back. This one was strictly his own; no pack scents, just a quiet place for him to rest and recharge surrounded by his own scent, and the comforting scent of old books.

 

The only thing that Lance overlooked when coming to this particular nest was that he _was_ in the vents, after all. After a good chunk of time had past and he had been furiously rubbing his thumb over his left wrist to strengthen his own scent to try and ease his mind, and as a result the scent of highly distressed Omega was wafting into other rooms in the castle, carried by the air in the vents.

 

\--

 

Hunk was the first to notice, lifting his head from his work.

 

“Lance…?” He whispered to nobody in particular.

 

“We sent him away ages ago, Hunk.” Pidge answered, raising an eyebrow at him. She looked up at him, then sat back on her heels completely. “You okay?”

 

Hunk stood and wiped his hands on a rag that he then tossed to the floor.

 

“I can smell distressed Omega from here. Something is wrong with Lance.” Hunk sounded worried. Which in turn was enough to worry Pidge. Un-presented, she was unable to pick up on the faint, distressed scent.

 

“Well… where is it coming from? Is he nearby?”

 

“I… I can’t tell. It’s so faint. Where would he even be that we could scent him _here?_ The lab is basically sealed off from the rest of the castle.”

 

Pidge poked her glasses up further onto her nose with a pointer finger. “The vents…?” She asked, pointing to the small vent up towards the ceiling.

 

“Maybe…?”

 

“Alright… well, let’s go find Keith and Shiro and see if they can give us any insight on the situation.”

 

\--

 

Lance groaned as he tried to get comfortable in his nest. He could feel how dizzy he had gotten when he sat up to rearrange some blankets, which only made the panic boil inside him. He wasn’t going into heat. He kept close track of them, and besides, this felt totally different. He wanted his pack. He wanted to be near them, to scent them and be scented, for them to be together in a big communal nest. He felt a cry bubble up in his throat, and any effort to swallow it back down was useless. He let a strong and loud Omega yell out loud enough to vibrate the vent he currently was curled up in, and tired out, promptly laid his head down and drifted off, a few tears staining the skin on his cheeks.

 

\--

 

All the members of his pack froze when they heard their Omega let out such a desperate cry for help.

 

“Oh man, oh man, I’ve literally _never_ heard Lance let out an Omega yell. We need to find him _now.”_ Hunk was in full panic mode, and was charging through the hallways, searching desperately.

 

“What the heck was that?! I’ve never heard a sound like that… that was Lance?! _Hunk, for quiznaks sake, slow down!”_ Pidge could clearly smell the panic from various packmates now, and it was scary. The distress shouldn’t be strong enough for her to smell it.

 

“Omegas only yell like that when they are in danger and need pack. He’s never even done it during our fights with the Galra. Oh man.” Hunk turned the corner and ran smack into Keith, who snarled at him in response, then cleared his throat and awkwardly coughed once he recognized his pack members.

 

“Hunk, Pidge, did you hear that? What was that? Lance? Where. Is. Lance?” His eyes were going crazy, never stopping to focus on the pair in front of him. He was scanning everywhere, panicked. Hunk let a burst of calming pheromones out for his packmate, and calmly explained what was going on. Keith nodded along, understanding why his instincts had reacted so violently to the cry. Although not less upset, he was more level-headed and able to focus.

 

Shiro jogged up a few seconds after Keith had calmed, looking more bristled than the others had ever seen him. “Pidge, can you do a scan of the castle with the bio-scanner you installed and see where Lance is? If there are any intruders?” He looked just as panicked as Keith had, just moments before.

 

“Y-yeah, let’s get to the bridge.”

 

\--

 

“Got him.” Pidge whispered, earning grunts from two panicked Alphas and an unhappy Beta. Allura and Coran warily stood by; having cut their meeting short after Shiro had gruffly apologized and sprinted out of the diplomatic meeting. They didn’t quite understand what was going on, but they were concerned as well.

 

“He’s… in the vent off to the side of the library. There are no intruders in the castle.” Pidge said, matter of factly. “I sense no robots, or organic life. Other than us in this room, Kaltenecker, The mice, and Lance.”

 

“Good work, Pidge.” Shiro ruffled her hair fondly, and then they all took off towards the library.

 

They all made quick work of the vent door, and all rushed in, instincts driving their frantic actions.

 

“Lance! Hey, _hermano._ Wake up.” Hunk gently wedged himself behind Lance, and pulled him so he was in his lap and sitting up.

 

“Mmh… Hunk?” Lance slurred, turning his neck and desperately trying to reach his neck to scent him, not having the strength to maneuver himself.

 

“Lance.” Shiro cooed softly, moving to his left while Keith silently tucked himself in on Hunks right side, while Pidge kneeled in front of him. “Are you alright? We heard your call…” He trailed off, voice full of worry.

 

“I dun… fell good.” He sighed, leaning into the touch as the alphas scented his wrists lightly. His skin burned, and sweat glistened on his forehead from the fever he had come down with.

 

They all shared worried glances, until Lance started purring. Lightly at first, so much so that they thought they were all hearing things, then louder, stronger. An Omega would never purr in a situation where they were sick and scared like this, unless…

 

Hunk and Shiro shared knowing, guilty looks, much to Pidge and Keiths dismay. They had no idea what was happening, and were totally confused by Lances mixed messages.

 

Hunk looked at the green and red paladins who were silently asking him what was wrong. He gently cleared his throat.

 

“Lance, I’m sorry we let this happen… we’ve all been so stressed we haven’t paid any attention to you…” He trailed off and looked over at Shiro.

 

“You do so much for my- our pack. You’re _such_ an excellent Omega. You keep us all together, even while we fight in a war. I am ashamed that we didn’t notice what was happening and let you drop. Then we barged into a secret nest of yours and…” He winced at his own words, and Pidge let out a little gasp.

 

“This is an Omega drop?” she questioned honestly and quietly. “So his call was like a final attempt to get us all close…” She wore a tired, worried expression that was far beyond her years, and reached out and took the limp Omegas hand from Keith and gently scented his wrist with her own. The two Alphas instinctually bristled at the unfamiliar scent, but were able to keep calm once they realized what had happened. Lances eyes cracked, and he flashed her a small smile.

 

“Pidge. Beta.” He purred the words, and nestled back down, while the 4 of his packmates lovingly and thoroughly scented him and cuddled him, all eventually falling asleep in a giant pile.

 

\--

 

Lance was the first to wake in the morning, confused to where he was. It smelled like pack, but… He looked around confused, but absolutely not upset over the cuddle pile, letting out little chirps to his packmates. They slowly awoke, and Keith and Shiro rumbled at him, deep and powerful, happy to see him awake and healthy. The Betas let out calming Beta hums, Pidge following Hunks example, earning her a squeeze of the shoulder by Shiro and a proud smile.

 

“G’morning, everyone… why… are you here? Pidge, did you present as a Beta…?” Lance asked, sleepily, curling into the pile of his packmates.

 

“Yeah, I think I did.” Pidge answered sheepishly. “I think it happened so suddenly last night because of how upset you were.”

 

“Yeah…” Hunk mumbled, guiltily looking up at his friend. “You went through an Omega drop. We found you because you let out an Omega yell…”

 

“…Ah.” Lance felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, as he dipped his head. “I uh, didn’t mean to worry you guys, I-“

 

“Hey, none of that, okay?” Keith reassuringly scented him, gently rubbing their necks together. “You definitely didn’t do it on purpose.” He then cleared his throat. “I’m not good at this kind of stuff, but it’s obvious that this has been coming for a long time, looking back.”

 

Shiro winced at Keiths comment, but knew that it wasn’t untrue.

“We… didn’t take care of you like a pack should.” He mumbled, bowing his head. “We’re all sorry, Lance.”

 

A shaky breath escaped Lance, and he loudly chirped for his pack a few times, instantly lifting the mood, and making the rest of his pack snuggle into him closer.

 

“You don’t have to apologize, but maybe… if you guys wanted, if… if you thought it was a good idea, we could move this nest to the common area so that maybe we could all… cuddle again?” His scent betrayed him, letting the others realize just how nervous he was to ask that of them.

 

They all smiled at him and agreed, wholeheartedly.

 

           


	2. Cold Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiros jaw clenched. “Shit. Let’s get him out of here now.” 
> 
> Pidge shared a glance with Keith. She’d never heard of a cold heat, but could infer that it wasn’t good, because she’d also never heard Shiro curse.

Lance had first noticed that his suppressant shot was starting to ware off when he found himself fighting to not submit, kneel and bare his neck, to a Galra commander who could have easily been an Alpha Prime. His hands trembled around the trigger of his bayard, and suddenly he was a lot less confidant in his ability to take this one down on his own. He found his instincts screaming at him as he lined up his shot. He opened a direct line to Hunk with his helmet, and backed up as the Galra commander snickered. He could smell his hesitation. He knew.

“Hunk. I need help.” Lance whispered, panic easily heard in his shaking voice.

“What’s wrong? Why are you on a direct line?” Hunk answered swiftly but quietly, his concern hesitant, not wanting to panic yet.

“Look, this isn’t good. There’s an Alpha commander here, a-and. Hunk. Listen. You’re the only one who knows, You know I never saw the need to mention it to the others until now but- shit- I need help… Beta. Please.” 

Hunk sucked in a sharp breath. He easily figured out what was happening, and took off running, Much to the dismay of the other paladin that was with him.

“Whoa, Hunk, wait up!! Where are you going?!” Pidge squeaked out as she sharply turned and followed him. “Hunk!” She called again, not earning a response from the yellow paladin. 

“Shit… Shiro, Keith, do you copy? Something is wrong with Hunk. He’s split from the pre-determined route. He isn’t responding to me!”

“What do you mean? Where is he headed?” Shiro asked calmly. Keith only grunted into his headset, clearly engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

“I think he’s headed to Lances location! I… realize my sense of smell isn’t fully developed yet but I think I’m really going to need some back up from you two… I can smell a change in Hunks scent. I think he’s going feral.”

“Hunk? Feral?” Keith asked, completely skeptical. “I’m heading to his location.”

Shiro cursed under his breath. “Hunk, Lance. Do either of you copy?” 

There was no response from Hunk, and then a small almost silent whine from Lance. Shiros eyes widened and his mouth pursed into a thin line as he felt a primal fire ignite in his chest. Omega in trouble.

\--

Hunk slammed through the door using his shoulder, and easily took down the offending Galra, who was nuzzling into an unconscious Lances’ neck. He snarled, as he made sure he’d stay down before attending to the blue paladin. He gently scooped him up, looming his body over him to protect him. He hummed soothingly, gently scenting him to rid him of the Galra scent. He almost didn’t notice Pidge sneak into the room, except his heightened senses let him pick up on her scent, even though it was just a trace.

“H-Hunk? You doing okay, buddy?” Pidge didn’t dare to get close to him. How small his pupils were in the sea of chocolate brown and his rigid body posture were not lost on her. She knew he was still feral.

Hunk growled at her, less threatening than when he had snarled at the Galra; He knew she was pack, but still wanted her to stay far away.

She didn’t move an inch, but said calming words and attempted to talk him down and convince him that they needed to go. They were still in enemy territory, after all. Before she could succeed though, Keith came running into the room, and didn’t hesitate to run straight past Pidge and for the yellow and blue paladins.

“Keith, don’t-“ Pidge didn’t have a chance to even finish her sentence it all happened so fast. Hunk was ontop of Keith, easily overpowering him with his bulk. He was snarling, and Keith, was completely wide-eyed and shocked that someone like Hunk could actually lose themselves so drastically. He tried to fight back, to at least get away from Hunk, but the adrenaline pulsing through the yellow paladins veins gave him the advantage.

“What is going on?!” A commanding, booming voice came through the doorway after a minute of the squabble, and made Hunk freeze for just enough time for Keith to scuttle away, back to the green paladins side.

Lance let out a pitiful whine at the Alpha command, squirming in place. 

It was enough to make Hunk calm down slightly, recognizing the voice of his pack leader.

Shiro carefully approached him; Hunks body language not being lost on him, either. He knew Alphas could make situations like this worse, but his presence seemed to be helping. At least more than Keith had helped.

“So Lance is an Omega, huh?” He started, sitting a few feet from Hunk, who had gone back to his friends side. “And judging by your reaction, you knew his dynamic, huh?” 

Hunk grunted in reply, scenting the restless Omega, distressed at how cold the smaller boy was. He held him tighter in response to his body temperature.

“Hunk, you’re a good Beta.” Shiro smiled, reaching his hand out. “I’ll admit, I’m surprised he’s an Omega, that none of us ever noticed, and that you two have kept it a secret, but… you’ve been taking care of our Omega all by yourself. Thank you.”

The other two joined in, seeing how much Shiros words were affecting Hunks behavior, and calming him.

“A lot of it makes sense now! I know that the Garrison requires all presented Omegas to be on suppressants. He must have been on the shot, which has clearly worn off.” Pidge crossed her arms and nodded to herself. “Not that I agree about the suppressants, but…”

Keith mirrored Pidge and also crossed his arms. “Makes sense why he’s so touchy-feely.” Pidge elbowed him. 

“Oh my god, you are so bad at this. Leave the talking to Shiro.”

Shiro let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in once Hunk took his hand after some more praise, returning to himself. His eyes burned with the desire to protect. 

“Sorry… I- well, Okay.” Hunk took a deep breath, and stood, Lance being carried bridal style with his arms limp. “I know I’ve got like, a ridiculous amount of explaining to do, and I totally will, I promise, but we’ve got to get him back to the castle. To his nest, specifically.”

Shiro nodded, allowing the Beta to instruct their pack on what needed to happen next.

“Pidge is right, the shot is wearing off. Which normally would be fine. Not in this case, of course. Lance is really prone to side effects of the suppressants. He’s Just really sensitive to them, and since this all happened when he was in danger in unfamiliar territory… he’s going into a cold heat.” 

Shiros jaw clenched. “Shit. Let’s get him out of here now.” 

Pidge shared a glance with Keith. She’d never heard of a cold heat, but could infer that it wasn’t good, because she’d also never heard Shiro curse.

\--

Hunk didn’t say a word the entire time it took them to make it back to to their lions, and insisted Lance rode with him.

“I mean, of course he’ll ride with you- but what about the blue lion? We can’t leave it here on a Galra ship!” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it.” The answer was dismissive, and he walked into his lion with Lance still in his arms, ignoring the further questioning coming from the rest of his pack. He set Lance up on the small bed in the cargo area, and then went to the cockpit. He sat, and took a deep breath, and let his consciousness connect with his lion.

“Yellow, Please tell the blue lion that her paladin is ok, but needs to ride with me. She’s in danger, and needs to fly next to me.”

Hunk felt the blue lions overpowering anxiety as his lion connected with her, before opening his eyes and seeing the blue lion flare to life and let out a loud, rumbling roar. Hunk silently thanked himself that he didn’t have to tell the red lion that Keith wouldn’t be with her… He doubt that would go as well as this had seemed to go.

Hunk heard the coms open up with cheers.

“Hunk!! How did you even do that?!” Pidge squealed, as the lions took off.

He grunted in response, not offering any explanation as the yellow lion took the lead and headed towards the castle, with Blue by their side. 

\--

Hunk had easily avoided Allura and Coran, although they were good people, they weren’t quite pack yet, because of their different dynamics. He beelined it straight to Lances room, where he had a modest nest set up for his own comfort. He set Lance in the nest, pulling off his armor plates, leaving him in his tight black undersuit. He waited for the others, while he pulled off his own armor and let it clang to the floor. 

The others lined in, all in loungewear, bringing water pouches, food bars and the warmest blankets the castle had to offer. Pidge came in first, and she knew she’d be welcome in the Omegas nest because of how non-threatening dynamic wise she was. She spent no time wiggling into the blankets and settling in against the Cubans chest, who subconsciously moved towards the warmth. 

“He’s freezing, guys. His lips are turning blue! Do you think we should put him in a pod?” She whispered, slightly panicked, even though Shiro had given her and Keith a crash course in cold heats.

Shiro, who still stood towards the door, Alpha instincts screaming to get away from the nest he was not invited to, answered. 

“This isn’t something the pod will fix, Pidge… “

Lance stirred, opening his eyes, groaning and then shifting around. He made eye contact with Shiro, and to everyones surprise, let out a loud chirp; An Omegas way of letting others know they were pack. He let out three more, one for everyone in the room, before settling back in, and whining for his pack to join him. 

Keith, a dumbfounded look on his face, shared a glance with Shiro who had a small smile on his face and nodded. They both slipped into the nest too, which made Lance purr for a moment while everyone got settled. 

 

Hunk hummed as he watched the rest of his pack together. 

“So I guess I’ve got some explaining on both of our behalfs to do, huh.” Hunk sighed, not really waiting for an answer. “I’ve actually known Lance for way longer than our time at the Garrison. Our Mothers are friends, so we basically grew up together. He presented really young, way before I did, but it never stopped him from doing anything. It was him who convinced me to sign up for the Garrison.” 

He put his chin is his hands, and sighed again. It was becoming a common thing lately. “But of course, they made him start up those suppressant shots. It was horrible, really. That first year, they made him really sick… and I’ll never forget how hard he took it when his scent disappeared. It destroyed him. Lance always smelled like the beach, salty air, warm sand, but a little sweet, too.”

Keith grunted. “It’s bullshit that the Garrison made him do that. What right do they have?” 

Hunk shrugged. “It’s like he slowly lost himself after that. I mean, the anxiety isn’t anything new, but it suddenly was ten times worse and… He was always cuddling me, or fussing when we were young. Suddenly, it was if all of those caring traits that I attributed to Lance were being pushed down; Like he just wasn’t… letting himself indulge in those parts of his personality.”

“Just curious… Why didn’t either of you mention to the nurses about the side effects?” Pidge innocently asked.

“If I had told anyone, he would have been kicked out. This was the only form of suppressant he could almost tolerate. The pills, the patches and whatever else made him so violently ill he couldn’t leave our room… Besides, he’d be furious at me! How could I do that? I couldn’t. No, Nope, nuh-uh. So I just promised to keep his secret and support him. I’m sorry that meant lying to you guys, too. I just felt like I owed him the privacy he seemed to want. He’s been more himself lately. You’ve all noticed it too, right? Him fussing over Keith training to much, Pidge not getting enough sleep, Shiro being too stressed out. Him wanting us all to be together. As a pack, for meals, relaxing…”

He stood up and stretched as he trailed off, the others seemingly satisfied with his explanation. Besides, he’d leave the rest up to Lance once he made it through this. Crawling into the nest to rest behind Pidge, who was stuck, tangled in Lances arms, he signed once more, this time in contentment. He shut his eyes and let out a Beta hum and a burst of calming pheromones, which made the tension wash away from his packmates.

“He’s going to be thrilled when he realizes his scent has come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I basically took a lot of comments from the last chapter and rolled like six suggestions into one chapter.... So let me know what you'd like to see next! ***ALSO DISCLAIMER*** These chapters are all basically one shots unless otherwise stated, so this happens before the last chapter


	3. Omega Cry (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He inhaled sharply and let out a high pitched, deafening Omega cry. It echoed through the open space, and everyone, including Hunk, who was still somehow standing and Shiro, dropped to their knees, frozen for a moment.

Keith groaned, pressing hesitant fingers to his side, below his chest plate and right above his belt, and hissed when he pulled back bloody fingers. He silently cursed whoever designed this armor, and pulled himself to his feet, even though his whole body protested. He leaned against the wall as he felt his vision blur and his leg below the wound give out. He managed to hold himself up with sheer willpower, but quickly realized he would no longer be any help in this battle.

 

The group has been on a recon mission- or they thought that they were. It was quickly becoming apparent that it had all been fake, the broadcasts from the small moon meant to draw in unsuspecting, good people and ambush them. They had done just that, and had waltzed directly into a trap.

 

They were all currently in a large, open room, with a balcony above them, with criss-crossing beams across that were a few feet below the balcony. It was a building on the surface of a moon, and they had gone through many winding hallways to get to the source of the signal, the center of the structure.

 

“Keith, you okay?” Lance crackled through the coms. “I don’t have visual on you any longer… These beams… it’s like the enemy knows where to hide!”

 

“I’m… I’m injured. I don’t know if I’ll be much use for the rest of this… The enemies are extremely adept at fighting close range.” Keith found himself taking harsher breaths then he would have thought he needed in this moment.

 

“ _Well, shit.”_ Pidge mumbled through the com. “Just take cover then. I’m headed your way to guard you. We’ve got another wave incoming.”

 

“I’ll try my best to support from above, maybe I can get onto these beams for better visuals. Hang in there!” Lance called as he tried to find a way down, eventually finding a maintenance ladder for servicing the support beams.

 

“Uh, Guys? Keith is _down_ down _._ He’s bleeding! We’ve got to get out of here.” Hunk grunted as he shoulder checked an enemy away from the downed red paladin.

 

“There isn’t any way we’re going to be able to get past these guys through those hallways… and with Keith down and Lance separated from us…” Shiro trailed off, and Lance was hut with a pang of guilt for not being on the main battlefield.

 

Lance continued along his path, ignoring the intrusive thoughts, and balanced along the beams, taking down any enemy he spotted with quick, precise shots. It just wasn’t enough, or fast enough.

 

Pidge yelped as she was hit with a bullet made of some kind of energy, that burned a hole into the flesh of her right shoulder after shattering the plate armor that protected that area. It flung her backward, and she slammed her back against the wall, not too far from Keith, who tried to move himself to catch her, with no avail.

 

“Pidge!” The remaining three cried out in unison. Shiro slashed a few more enemies down as he rushed to get infront of her, as Hunk guarded Keith. She groaned when Keith scootched close to her and roughly scented her by rubbing their wrists together to wake her. Keith was worried, but was barely conscious himself. He was applying steady pressure to his side, and she took the cue to do the same to her own bleeding injury once she brought herself out of the fuzziness she found herself aimlessly floating in.

 

Lance could feel the anxiety bubbling up in his chest as he saw and injured Keith try and comfort their fallen comrade. Did he stay up here and continue to supply the best coverage he could, where it was safe? Or throw himself into the danger and attempt to assist with hand to hand combat? His mind was made up for him when he heard Hunk whimper over the com, sustaining some sort of injury. He didn’t know what, because again he found his view blocked from the angle of the beams.

 

“ _Shit!” “Hunk!” “What now?!”_

 

The anxiety in his chest welled up as the cries in his headset assaulted his mind, which went went blank after the harsh stimulation. He inhaled sharply and let out a high pitched, deafening Omega cry. It echoed through the open space, and everyone, including Hunk, who was still somehow standing and Shiro, dropped to their knees, frozen for a moment. The sheer pitch and force of the cry made their vision waver, and made all of the other living beings in the room cry out from being hit by such a strong force.

 

He jumped down, landing harshly ontop of an enemy, bayard transforming into a broad sword, and the frozen paladins watched him expertly take out enemies one by one. Even when they started to move again, he was easily dodging, disarming, and defeating his enemies.

 

Keith especially was enthralled with the display of skill, because Lance had never shown to be at this level before. Not only had his bayard never taken this form, even when Allura and Coran forced him to practice hand-to-hand combat, he was clumsy and anxious about it.

 

The vicious counter-attack lasted for an obscene amount of time, with Shiro assisting but not getting too close to the feral Omega.

 

When it seemed they we out of enemies, Shiro cautiously tried to calm his pack Omega, who was feverishly looking around, chest heaving, sweat dripping down his slender face.

 

“Lance…”

 

Shiro barely got his name about before the blue paladin turned, and snarled. His pupils were blown wide, the usual calmness of his deep blue, ocean colored eyes nowhere in sight. His teeth were bared, clenched hard together, and he stood tall, challenging the Alpha. Shiro was taken aback, but gritted his teeth and stayed calm. Lance wasn’t challenging him, it was all instinct; He was scared.

 

He tried a different tactic, and let out a booming Alpha command. Something Shiro didn’t like to do. “Omega! Stand down!”

 

Lance roared at the command, and doing the opposite of a normal reaction, readied his sword and rushed Shiro. The black paladin froze, never seeing an Omega so strongly defy an Alpha command before.

 

Hunk groaned from where he was slumped next to Keith. “ _Hermano, calmate. Calmate.”_

Lance growled again, but softer and calmed down as he was told, and came to a stop as Hunk got himself off the ground and limped over to him, the injury to his leg bleeding less now. Lance slowly lowered his sword, which eventually retracted back into the default bayard shape. Hunk continued to make his way to him, unafraid. The more calming phrases he whispered to him, the more relaxed Lance looked, the more he came back to himself.

 

“ _Estás seguro_.” Hunk whispered to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, watching as the familiar blue returned to Lances eyes. “We’re all safe now too, thanks to you.”

 

Lances shoulders slumped, and suddenly he felt as though he was made of jell-o. He wavered, and Shiro rushed to him to support him from falling.

 

Shiro curiously locked eyes with Lance as the omega looked up at him, face going red.

 

“Shiro, _Alpha, lo siento,_ I’m so _sorry_ , I-“

 

Shiro could smell the boy leaning against him start to panic quickly, especially venerable after coming down from his power trip, and gently leaned down and scented him to calm him down.

 

“You don’t need to apologize. You saved the entire pack, Lance! I’m proud of you.” He offered a deep rumble of appreciation.

 

“ _Gracias,_ Th-thank you! We, uh, should get everyone back and into a pod, though… _estoy preocupado…”_

Shiro watched as he rushed over to the two downed paladins, nervous energy bursting from his seems. His shaky movements were full of worry. He helped Pidge up and wrapped a supporting hand around her waist. Shiro quickly went to Keith to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long <3 part 2 is almost done, it Just seemed disjointed as one chapter and was also getting a little long!! Had to post this before I second guessed it lol

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Voltron before so... I apologize lol


End file.
